


Good Girl

by kitkatkaylie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Animal Death, Canonical Animal Death, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Lady POV, Lady is the Goodest Girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatkaylie/pseuds/kitkatkaylie
Summary: Lady was a Good Girl, her bonded always said so. She was the littlest and gentlest of her siblings, the one that allowed her bonded to wrap silky ribbons around her neck and brush her until her fur gleamed.Lady was a Good Girl who always did as she was told.
Relationships: Lady & Sansa Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Go and read the tags again, this is going to be Angsty

Lady was a Good Girl, her bonded always said so. She was the littlest and gentlest of her siblings, the one that allowed her bonded to wrap silky ribbons around her neck and brush her until her fur gleamed.

Lady was most definitely a Good Girl.

She stayed in the tent her bonded and Nymeria’s bonded shared, exactly where she was told to by her bonded. She had not wanted to exactly, she would have much rather been by her bonded’s side while she explored the river with the boy who smelt of the man and woman with yellow hair.

Lady did not like the people with yellow hair, they smelt fake, and mean, and of blood.

But she was a Good Girl and so she waited patiently. She napped in the sun, and made sure that her bonded’s things smelt of Lady, so that any other wolves or dogs would know who her bonded belonged to.

She was jolted from her patient waiting by the scent of tears, and frustration, and the sour scent of wine. Her bonded stormed into the tent, tears running down her cheeks.

Lady whined softly, unhappy at her bonded’s distress. 

She Loved Sansa, and Sansa Loved Her, and she did not like seeing her sad.

Her bonded pressed her face into Lady’s fur, and started to cry even harder. Her tears soaked through Lady’s fur, but she did not mind. She knew that a cuddle was the best thing to comfort her bonded, and she would willingly give a thousand cuddles to stop Sansa’s tears.

“Arya attacked Joffrey.” Her bonded sniffed, “And Nymeria bit him, and I’m so scared. Arya could be hurt for attacking the Prince, and what if he doesn’t like me anymore? What if she had turned him against me? I have to spend the rest of my life with him.”

Lady whined, and licked her bonded’s hand gently. It was a movement that made her bonded giggle, and raise her head just enough to allow Lady to lick her tears from her cheeks. 

“Arya always ruins everything.” Sansa said softly, once she was finished with her giggling, “And I am not sure she even realised that she is doing so. You don’t though, you’re a good girl, Lady.”

Lady’s tail thumped against the floor in happiness at her bonded’s sweet words.

The sound of someone clearing their throat outside the tent had Sansa tensing up, and Lady’s lips pulling back ready to growl, she would bite someone if Sansa told her to, she would!

“Uhh, Lady Sansa?” A voice called hesitantly, “The Queen calls for you to attend her.”

Sansa sighed and brushed her hand over Lady’s head, “I’m coming!”

She stood reluctantly and left the tent, turning once more to look at Lady before she did, “Wait here for me, Lady. I’ll be right back,”

Lady wagged her tail once, to let Sansa know she had heard her, and then settled in for another nap. She wanted all her energy for cuddles when Sansa returned.

* * *

The shadows grew longer, and the tent became darker, and Sansa still had not returned, instead it was her father who came next. He took up the ribbon that Sansa held when they walked around the camp, and tied it to Lady’s neck.

“Come.” He said, and led her out into a camp that was quieter than normal.

Anger and sorrow were upon the air, and Lady could not smell her bonded anywhere nearby.

Where was Sansa? She wanted Sansa.

She was led to a clearing, one that held some of the men who smelt of the stone building that her bonded called home. There they stopped, and the ribbon was untied from around her neck.

Her bonded’s father smiled down at her, it was a fake smile though. Lady knew this because he smelt so sad. 

Sadder than normal.

His warm broad hand gently touched her head, and he tousled her fur in a movement that made her relax despite the scent of sorrow.

“Good girl.” He said softly, pulling his hand away and keeping her attention on him, “You are such a good girl. I’m sorry.”

Lady did not understand, why was he sorry?

She yipped in confusion but only received a gentle hum in answer. 

“Good girl.” He said again.

A flash of bright silver caught her eye, and the scent of sorrow spiked, and then… 

and then…

and then darkness. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @istaricelebelasse


End file.
